


So Happy

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Yandere Haikyuu Characters [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Yamaguchi doesn't mean to kill. But as long as Tsukishima doesn't mind...---Companion piece to 'Midnight Mess'.





	So Happy

It was his second year of middle school when Yamaguchi killed his first victim.

The poor girl had approached Yamaguchi the day before Valentine's Day, shyly asking if Yamaguchi would be so kind as to deliver a box of chocolates to Tsukishima on her behalf.

The question, the sheer audacity of the girl, had made Yamaguchi see red.

He'd been a bit sloppy, back then. Hadn't even waited for school to end before dragging her to the girls' restroom and choking her to death.

He'd been jittery the whole day afterward. Unable to focus. And Tsukishima picked up on it.

"What's with you?" he'd asked on their customary walk home, looking down at his phone to pretend he didn't care. But he did care. Yamaguchi knew he cared.

Yamaguchi felt sick to his stomach.

"I killed someone," he whispered. And Tsukishima's head shot up.

After all but dragging Yamaguchi to his empty house, after questioning and questioning him ("Why did you do it?" "Did anyone see you?" "Who was it, anyway?"), Tsukishima seemed to accept that Yamaguchi, his quiet best friend, was a killer.

"You just," Tsukishima said, voice shaking, eyes wide, "have to promise me that you won't do it again, okay?"

And even though Yamaguchi agreed, it happened again. A month later, a girl tugged Tsukishima out behind the school at lunch time. Yamaguchi frowned, and followed at a safe distance.

It was clearly a confession. A rejected confession, but a confession nonetheless.

This time, Yamaguchi was more careful. He got the girl's address from one of her friends (he'd seen them talking a few times during breaks) and snuck up to her house. He was lucky, though, that her parents weren't home. He'd have gotten caught otherwise - something he realized now.

Once the deed set in, though, he called Tsukishima, in tears. Not from the murder, but because he'd broken his promise to his best friend. This girl... He didn't care that he'd ended her life. She was trying to take _his_ Tsukki away. She didn't deserve to live.

Tsukishima had been angry, yes, but he'd helped Yamaguchi hide the body anyway.

"Why did you do it this time?" Tsukishima had asked as they buried the body. Tsukishima's elder brother sat in the car - he was, perhaps, just as cool as Tsukishima, for not ratting on them. Though he _had_ said this was a one-time thing...

"She was..."

Yamaguchi had trailed off. Didn't know what to say. Even if he did know, he probably wouldn't have said it anyway.

Eventually, Tsukishima dropped the subject.

It wasn't until Yamaguchi's fifth kill that he found the courage to tell Tsukishima why he did what he did.

"I love you," he said, voice strained with tears and fear. "I love you, and these people... They're trying to take you away from me. I don't want that, Tsukki. I don't want you to be taken away."

Tsukishima looked at him, bewildered. "Yamaguchi, no one's going to take me away from you," he said. "I love you. I love you so much."

"E-even though I'm... I'm a murderer?"

Tsukishima swallowed thickly, and looked down at the dead body that they were currently covering with lye. "...Yeah."

Yamaguchi, to this day, doesn't know whether or not Tsukishima truly loves him, or if he's just scared that Yamaguchi would kill him if he told the truth.

Either way, he's happy. Happy to pretend that he trusts Tsukishima's words. Happy to believe that Tsukishima doesn't care about his 'possessive' nature.

He's so, so happy.


End file.
